Miraculum Biedronka i Czarny Kot Wikia:Fanon/Opowiadania
Kategoria:Fanon Kategoria:Opowiadania Strona z kategorii Fanonu dotyczącej opowiadań napisanych przez naszych użytkowników. Poniżej znajduje się uporządkowana lista fanfików, która pomoże Ci czytać prace danego autora! Uwaga: Jeżeli chcesz umieścić swoje prace - rób to zawsze na końcu strony! Aby dodać swoje opowiadanie do listy: #Na sam początek musisz włączyć edycję strony — nieistotne, czy edytujesz w VisualEditorze, czy w edytorze klasycznym, choć zalecamy używanie tego drugiego. #Zjeżdżasz na sam dół strony. Klikasz dwa razy enter, aby pozbyć się kropki. Wybierasz podstawowy nagłówek rozdziału (VisualEditor) lub Nagłówek 2 (edytor klasyczny) i wpisujesz tam swoją nazwę. Następnie zaznaczasz ją myszką i klikasz znak linku (dwa kółka połączone ze sobą na górnym pasku edycji). Tam przed swoją nazwą piszesz "Użytkownik:", czyli ma ci wyjść np. "Użytkownik:Rudy Kotek". Twój nagłówek już gotowy! #Jak wchodzisz na swojego bloga, masz tam link, np.: http://pl.miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/'Blog_użytkownika:Rudy_Kotek/Odkryty_sekret'. Interesuje Cię tylko zaznaczona część. Kopiujesz ją. Następnie pod twoim nagłówkiem klikasz enter i w menu "Wstaw" klikasz "lista wypunktowania". Następnie klikasz przycisk linku. W okienko wklejasz zaznaczony tekst. Pojawią ci się dwie opcje, wybierasz tę drugą bez myślników. Klikasz "Gotowe". Pojawi ci się po kropce napis: Blog użytkownika:Rudy Kotek/'''Odkryty sekret. Wystarczy teraz tylko usunąć zaznaczoną część i zapisać. #Jeśli masz takie życzenie, możesz przy swoich opowiadaniach dodać ich '''krótki opis. Jeśli edytujesz w trybie źródłowym, lista Twoich opowiadań powinna wyglądać tak: Twoja nazwa *Pierwsze opowiadanie — Ewentualny opis *Drugie opowiadanie Jeśli masz problem z dodaniem opowiadania do listy, poproś o pomoc w komentarzu. Bardziej doświadczeni użytkownicy z chęcią Ci pomogą! Możesz także skorzystać ze specjalnego przycisku: type=commenttitle page= buttonlabel=Dodaj nową sekcję z opowiadaniami preload=Szablon:Preload/opowiadanie placeholder=Twoja nazwa Dokładne instrukcje dotyczące przycisku znajdziesz tutaj. ShockFury *Kiedy los daje Ci szansę... Wykorzystaj ją... *Nie żałować... niczego Fanka miraculous ladybug *Nieoczekiwane Spotkanie *Atak Władcy Ciem *Kolejny atak Władcy Ciem MinyooAdrienette *Tales of Xiongmao *Mysterious Miraculous *Mysterious Miraculous 2: Przebudzenie *Bez maski *Mamy już nie ma... *Blood Love l'Hexagone * Miraculum: Dziedzictwo (zakończone) Rudy Kotek *Das was einmal *One-Shot Diablik16 *Gdy Biedronki zabraknie. *Nad Morzem LucyHeartfilia001 *Walentynkowy Pocałunek *"Moja księżniczko... " Anna-itako *Miraculum: Ladybug & Cat Noir *Miniaturka 1: Lady Noir *Miniaturka 2: Ta, która się wznosi Marinette55 *Miraculous: Ladybug & Chat Noir PinkieStyle *Kanadyjskie Ferie *Double Trouble Love (Serathanel, Adrienette) *Ogień miłości (LadyNoir) Kcaroline 3 *Ladynoir Nikki Vi *Miraculum Ladybug: Akuma Tina Coffee *Marzenie GazelaMarinette *Miniaturka Lavenderova *Łzy Anioła - Time for us to become one.. Patriszma *Kiedyś nadejdzie koniec/Świat kiedyś eksploduje Syaaay *Kartka z Pamiętnika Marinette Aanka *Życie nie jest usłane różami.... *Tu i tylko z tobą Salomea1 *Nowa uczennica w klasie SoVerySophie *"Bohater zawsze pozostanie bohaterem" *The Story of Chevreuil Biedronka i czarny kot *Wszystkie opowiadania Animoska *Miraculum: Biedronka, Kitsune i Czarny Kot Anabell-Lou *Kreatywny tytuł Dziewczynawkapturze *Zaiste specjalny dodatek LadyNoir 1 *Biedronka/Marinette X Czarny Kot/Adrien *Bonusik, czyli jak to powinno się skończyć... *Bonusik, czyli jak powinno się skończyć... 2 WeruxesLadynoir *To jest opowiadanie? Ecleette *Patrz dookoła MiraculumChatNoir * Odkryte tajemnice * Sekwencja * Jeden dzień Kimiko95 *Opowiadanie *Moje życie 1Last Moment *Biedronki i Koty jednak łączą się w pary, zwłaszcza gdy mają wspólny sekret *Ronreo Maltanka *Grecja~Historia pewnej bransoletki... *My silent scream... *Miraculoes Fairytail *Chevreuil Paulinkaa *Miraculum Gabrines *Miraculous: The Walking Dead Majczi88 *Czy wszystko się zmieni? Kcaroline 3 *Ladynoir MysteryLadyy *Bułgarskie szaleństwo *Adrienette *Jak Adrien i Marinette dowiedzieli się o sobie. Foximy *Nowa (chyba setna) historia *Inna rzeczywistość *bieddrona i chuck norris Funny(Fancy)Girl *Miraculum: Nowi Bohaterowie Lady Nuts *Wszystkie rozdziały Kamiczek *To nie tak miało być *Biedronka i Czarny Kot cała seria Noiru *jesteś moją kocimiętką. *Kwami też mają trudne życie, zwłaszcza kiedy zabraknie sera. *Koci pamiętnik Misialove *Moje wszystkie opowiadania *Miniaturka - Tolerancja L-daria *Początek końca Katherina 00 *Każda tajemnica ma swoje rozwiązanie- Lady Noir Anielica *Anielle *Time Cheaters - Czyli jak oszukać czas *Przepowiem Ci przeszłość... Tysia123 *Nie wszystko jest usłane różami Czarna Biedronka2002 *Miraculum Biedronka i Czarny Kot: nowe przygody Piesia155 *Nie Tak Jak Myslałem *Ewolucja Miraculum *Starożytna Opowieść *Modowa Katastrofa *Muzyczna Przygoda *Randka Ostatniego Ratunku *Tragedia Marinette *Uciekająca Panna Młoda Amonnd *Wojna w Czasie *Historia Marinette *Maska *Wyjaśnienia *To musi pozostać tajemnicą Gmaila *Miraculous: Poza Czasem KasiaTasia *Cukierkowy świat AndziaGaming *Zakamarki Przeszłości - Zawieszone ! *Yanderenette Roxy 55 *wszystkie wpisy pierwszej serii *Wtajemniczony Kuniko12 *W imię miłości *Miniaturka - Chat TigresseBlanche *TigresseBlanche&RatonLaveur Sakureu *Z dziejów Ladychat RebelTigera *Własna perspektywa miraculum *Nowa historia... Czyli wszystko nie tak. Nightmare Rose *Zmienna Niikolciia *Miniaturka: One Moment *Adrianette~ Jednak nie jest tak łatwo. sezon Adrianette~ Przyjaciele z przypadku zakończone *Adrien- Syn ciemności zakończone *Adrianette~ Przyjaciele z przypadku zakończone Youcarii *Od zera do bohatera Tysiaaa *Niejednakowe bliźniaczki Majkaska *Miraculous- Pozłacanie Koniara 2.0 *Break Dancers *Wróg Ellexa526 *Tajemnica miraculów z Biedronką i Czarnym Kotem w tle *Świat Chloé *Nigdy na zawsze *Rocznica *Jej największa fanka VVeronika *Wilk MiraculerkaAgata *Miraculous; Ladybug and Chat Noir *Nowa historia... AkiraNoir *Odcinek 2 - Półnuta Czkawunia *Kwami prawdę ci powie Rainbowluna20 * Pierwszy dzień w szkole * SERIA 2 mojego opowiadania Miraculous 000 * Biedronka i Czarny kot-nowa historia * Miniaturka - na zawsze razem DawnTD *Gorycz Poświęcenia *Przez Czas i Przestrzeń Pawika *Elis, czyli kto pierwszy na starcie *Ku pamięci pamiętnika - Pamiętnik Elisy kilka One-Shotów *Włócznia *Świąteczny Ami Apollo *Czas Księżyca Tomitami * Opowiedz mi o swoich koszmarach Mari... * Opowiedz mi o swoich koszmarach Mari sezon 2 * Krew która zaspokoi bestię AgguNinja *Zapraszam cię tutaj. Możesz przeczytać tam: Życie we Śnie... Akodone *Ostatnia podróż — Nie ma co mówić, po prostu miniaturka. *Połączeni przez croissanty — One-shot, który powinien się spodobać fanom Adrienette. *Jako przyjaciele — One-shot pisany z perspektywy Adriena, opisujący w głównej mierze jego uczucia do Biedronki. *Piątek trzynastego — Z założenia komediowy one-shot opowiadający o najbardziej pechowym dniu w życiu Marinette. *Święta, święta i Chorzyciel — One-shot o tym, jak Chorzyciel chciał zepsuć Święta. *Bohaterowie nie zawsze zwyciężają — Bajki nie zawsze są prawdziwe. Dobro nie zawsze wygrywa. Złu czasami się udaje. *Bohater nigdy nie ma wakacji — Crossover Miraculum i Kodu Lyoko z Aurélie Voler w roli głównej. *Naturalny wróg — Aurélie Voler w wyniku nie do końca fortunnego dla niej splotu zdarzeń otrzymuje Miraculum Muchy. Jednak to dopiero początek jej zmartwień... TRAKCIE PISANIA! Nakrapianapanna * Miraculus - powrót siostry DragonYoru *Miraculum...Chomik i Brązowy Kot?! *Miłość przychodzi niespodziewanie...- Adrienette/Ladynoir Kotełnators xD *Nie jestem idealna ... Asiula Frozen *Miraculous. Taniec z Aniołem Luki-Lukrecja * Całkiem nowe życie * Wszystkie OS Miraculumnatka *Nowa i całkowite zmiany *Wyjdź za mnie... *New life, new me Kalątko *Miraculum-Cudowny... Adelapingwina * Próba opowiadania: Tożsamość pana Agreste'a Szczerbisia *Jesteśmy sobie przeznaczeni Orzechoważelka2283 * Siła.- Mocna strona Marinette YuriPee 34 * Miraculum-Chat Sz.F. *Całkiem nowa historia *Nowe pokolenie bohaterów Angela Lullaby aka Alpha *A co jeśli... funnyFranky, Sara124 i EkawekaDxC *Jednostrzałowce Bursztynowa32 *Miruculum Biedronka i Czarny kot I Przed odkryciem Kitty Sheksire *Miraculous: The Last Dark Adrientte038 *Historia taka jak wszystkie... Lecz zupełnie inna. *"Jesteś jak...Śnieg"- Świąteczny One-Shot KapitanJaswendowski *Miraculum, czyli opowiadanie o Marinette i Adrienie Szalonakicia * Mój przyjaciel Czerwony Anioł SzygoraNysz *Złe Oko *Ostatnie dzieło